Omega Mario Bros.
This is the article page for the game Omega Mario Bros. For the series games as an entirety, see here. Omega Mario Bros. is the first game in the Omega Mario Bros. series. It is a platforming Mario game for the Nintendo Wii U. It is rated E for Everyone, and was originally released in the USA and in Japan on January 21, 2015. Story Gameplay The game features a new power-up: Bat Mario. Bat Mario is that common "new flying or air-based power-up form" that appears early on in every game. Bat Mario can fly, of course (it can simply fly by doing what you would normally do to jump, and can flap its wings to fly up to 6 times), and it can also hang upside-down on trees. It can walk while doing that, so it can hit switches and do other things impossible without being in this form. An invincible version of it, known as Invincible Bat Mario, can flap its wings up to 10 times and is invincible during its duration. Bat Mario is activated using the Bat Mushroom, and Invincible Bat Mario is activated using the Shiny Bat Mushroom. The game features another new power-up: Spike Mario. Spike Mario is a spiky version of the hero and can walk on spikes to reach areas otherwise not accessible; he can also jump on spiky enemies without getting hurt, although the enemy will not take damage, either. He can also throw spikes to hit switches and harm enemies. Spiky Mario is activated using the Spine Flower. The third and final new power-up in the game is named Bomb Mario. Bomb Mario is a form of Mario that can through bombs to attack his enemies. He can also curl up in a bomb shape and roll to get throw small passages. Bomb Mario is activated using the Bomb Mushroom. Non-Koopaling Bosses return from New Super Mario Bros. The Koopalings are present as bosses, but are the airship bosses; the tower boss is always either Boom Boom or Pom Pom, and the fortress boss is another major member of the Koopa Troop or just major enemy. Turnips from Super Mario Bros. 2 return as helping items that you can get, and will not appear out of the ground. It is also notable that various enemies from the second mainstream game will appear. Another item feature is that various minor objects, equipment, and items from the 3D games will appear, such as the Spin Drills from the Super Mario Galaxy Series. While Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Rosalina have all appeared as playable characters before, Rosalina makes her 2.5D game debut, and a new character called Lavender Toad is playable (notably marking a new species of Toad). Characters For all information about characters in the game, see here. Items For all information about items in the game, see here. Types of Items *Power-Up - Transforms the character into a form of the character; for instance, a Fire Flower turning Mario into Fire Mario. *Helping - Can help the player with enemies and such, but will not power them up into a new form. *Collectible - Mostly for collecting. Some examples include 1-Up Mushrooms and Coins. *Blocks - These items are blocks, so are mostly for platforms and opening to get items. Worlds Enemies For a list of enemies in the game, see here. Bosses For a list of bosses in the game, see here. Trivia *Despite Rosalina holding a wand in the official artwork, she is not seen with it at all during the game (except for the introduction after she's unlocked). Gallery For the game's full gallery, see here. OmegaMarioBros.png|The logo for the game. Cooltext1616486141.png|Another alternate logo for the game. Cooltext1616490585.png|A logo for the game's original name. Soundtrack For the game's soundtrack, see here. Credits For the game's credits, see here. Opinion What do you think about the game? Absolutely Perfect! Pretty Great! Good, but a few things could be better. Sounds Nice. Meh, there are better ideas. I don't like it. I don't have an opinion on this. Could be great, but you'll have to work on it some more. Category:Mario Games Category:2015 Category:Mario (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Wii U Games